Fixing a Broken Hermione
by Ravenclaw0521
Summary: Minerva takes in an abused Hermione after the girl attempts to hurt herself: trigger warning
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the world or any of the characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely a fan who enjoys writing.**

She walked slowly up the steps, careful to be quiet lest she draw any attention and get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. She had never been out this late before, she knew she wasn't supposed to, but she just didn't care. It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds, the moon was almost full, there was a heavy mist and it was a bit chilly. But Hermione didn't care, she was past that, far past that. Or at least she thought she was, the problem really wasn't how little she cared, but how much.

She was halfway back to the dorms when the flashbacks started

"You stupid little freak! What do you think you're doing?!" her father screamed at her

"I-I don't know daddy, I'm sorry, I won't d-do it a-again" Hermione begged her father through her tears

She stumbled up the next set of stairs as she visualized what came next

"Damn right you won't do it again" he yelled as he back handed her across the face

Hermione reached up and felt her face remembering the blow. That had been the first time. she'd been nine, unable to control her magic. And ever since her first show of magic, they'd treated her like the freak she now believed that she was.

She mindlessly told the portrait the password and fumbled her way through the dark common room up to her dorm. Making her way to her bed, she plopped down and pulled out the drawer of her bedside table. Though it contained mostly books, if one reached all the way to the back of the drawer they might find a small blade, liberated from a razor her father had come home with and then realized that it, oddly enough, hadn't come with a blade…

Hermione pulled the blade out and put it to her wrist pressing as hard as she could she slid the blade across leaving the deepest cut she'd ever made before. She bit her tongue until the blood came trying to keep herself from crying out. She wanted nothing more than to end the pain that had become her life. She ran to the bathroom so she wouldn't make a mess on her bed, not that it mattered. After all, who was going to care if she made a mess on her own sheets? She was going to be dead, they could throw them away.

As Hermione was leaned over the sink letting herself bleed out, Minerva was making her rounds as head of house. She chose random nights to do this. Just a simple head count to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be.

She made her way through each room and upon coming to the young witch's room saw a lamp on and an empty bed. She noticed the bathroom light on and the door slightly cracked open. She made her way over to the door and lightly knocked "Miss Granger, dear?" she said softly "are you alright?"

She heard nothing so she gently pushed the door open… She was completely stunned by what she saw. Her student, in fact her most level headed, kind, happy student, was lying against the wall, blood flowing freely from her wrist and quickly losing consciousness.

Regaining her whits Minerva picked up her student quickly noting that at seventeen the child should have weighed about twenty pound more than she did. With a sharp *pop* Minerva was in the hospital wing yelling for Poppy.

"Poppy! Poppy! Come quickly!" she said laying Hermione on the bed and grabbing her wrist to stench the blood flow. "mmhh…. Hurts….." came a faint moan from below her

"Hermione? Hermione, dear? Can you hear me, love?" another slight moan as Poppy came rushing into the room wrapping her dressing gown around herself

"what in Merlin's beard is going on Minerva" she said sounding a bit put out. Then she caught sight of the student bleeding on the bed and her old friend holding back her tears "oh my… oh my, oh my, ohhhhh my!" she exclaimed in a panic "alright Minerva back away. I'll need room" The mediwitch worked quickly bandaging her wrists to stop the bleeding. She quickly ran to her potion store and tipped and very foul smelling potion into the young girls mouth. "Poppy what is that?" Minerva asked nervously. "It's a blood replenishing potion, Minerva." came the reply. "We'll know if it will save her in about two minutes, she may have lost too much, but there is nothing else we can do now." Minerva stared at her teary eyed trying her best not to lose it in front of Poppy.

"Minerva?" Poppy said nervously breaking the silence between them.

"yes Poppy?"

"do we know what happened?"

"I'm afraid not, I found her like this when I was making my rounds"

"good thing you did. A few minutes longer and she wouldn't have a chance"

Suddenly the child on the bed shifted and opened her eyes.

"what?…. What happened? How did I get here?"

then looking up she noticed the two older witches above her. She dropped her gaze to the sheets suddenly finding the pattern very interesting. Minerva was hugging her in seconds "Oh thank goodness you're okay, what on earth were you thinking? You could have died!" Hermione kept hey eyes down and said nothing. She was doing her best to keep the tears back. _Why did she stop me? Why? It's what I wanted. It's what they would have wanted…_

**please review and be kind. This is my first story**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the world or any of the characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely a fan who enjoys writing.**

"I'm going to ask you again Miss Granger" came Minerva's calm voice. "would you please explain to me what you were doing?"

"I… um… my letter opener" came the timid reply. She knew it was dumb, but for some reason that's the first thing that popped into her head.

"What about your letter opener Miss Granger?"

"I was… I was using it and i-it slipped..."

"Miss Granger that lie does make sense on any level." Minerva replied rather harshly "Firstly, a letter opener is not sharp enough to cause this kind of damage even if you were about fifty pounds heavier and had the kind of strength required to make that cut. Secondly, there was no letter opener found in your room. We did however find your razor blade"

Hermione sat fidgeting with the sheets and trying her best to keep back the tears. She didn't know how to answer. What did they want her to say? _Yes. Yes I was trying to kill myself thank you professor._ But she couldn't say that. It didn't matter, they'd caught her and she was going to wrapped in bubble for the remainder of the school year. Then she would go home and everything would be normal again. Normal…

**flashback:**

**she'd been ten. She was at school and some of the older boys were teasing her about her hair and her freckles, getting close to her on the playground, pushing her and scaring her with various threats of what they were going to do to her. They had her cornered when suddenly the boys were thrown backwards onto the ground. They told the teachers that Hermione had done it, but given that she was so small none of them believed a word of it.**

**her parents had been called anyway because she had been too upset to continue classes for the day. As soon as they got in the door her father had blown up**

"**What did you do to those boys?! Did you hex them?! Curse them?! Are they going to live?!"**

**please daddy… I-I didn't mean to. They scared me..."**

"**they scared YOU? Really Hermione, don't lie to me you little freak! We know what you did. But I'll sure teach you not to do it again"**

the last thing she saw before Minerva's voice broke her out of her trance was her father walking towards her taking off his belt. The thought made her shiver.

"Look at me, dear" Minerva said much more softly. Hermione managed to bring her eyes up to Minerva's.

"Y-yes professor?"

"Miss Gr- Hermione… tell me what happened. Please, I want to help you"

"You can't"

"What ?"

"You can't help me. No one can" came Hermione's curt reply

Minerva looked at her sadly. How had she not noticed how hopeless the poor child was? How long had she been like this? Poppy had run diagnostics on her while she'd been asleep, Minerva knew she had been abused, she assumed by her parents. She knew she couldn't let her go back, but how could she help her if she wouldn't open up to her?

"Hermione, if you will let me help you, I promise you I will never send you back to the people who hurt you"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine" Hermione played innocent

"Hermione don't lie to me. Your right wrist and several of your ribs are healed wrong and your entire body is covered in bruises."

Hermione dropped her gaze and bit her lip to hold back the tears. "you'd really help me?" she asked timidly "you're not just saying that?"

"yes. I would help you. If you'd let me, I'd like to file as your guardian and immediately start proceedings to have your parents tried for their actions."

the only response she got was the girl throwing her arms around her neck and bursting into sobs. "there, there, everything is going to be okay now" she said as she gently rubbed the child's back and tried to calm her down.

Hermione had never felt so safe as she did there in Minerva's arms, never felt so loved. For the first time she actually believed that maybe things could get better. Maybe she could be loved, maybe she could have a chance.

**Please review! working on proceeding. Tiny writer's block**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing the characters and the world belong to JK Rowling**

Minerva walked slowly to her husbands office, debating just how she was going to tell him that she was about to take a muggle family to court and then adopt their child. It sounded worse than it was really. Or at least that's what she hoped. And that's what she would tell Albus when he started threatening to divorce her.

She walked into his office to see him hard at work filling out paperwork for the school. "Hello Tabby, dear." he said regarding her with a smile "care for a lemon drop?" he held out the bowl to her and she merely shook her head. He knew she wanted something and trying to give her candy was his way of making her less nervous, though Merlin knows why she was nervous.

"I need to tell you something Albus" she said in a very anxious tone

"of course Tabby, dear" he said without looking up. "how can I be of service?"

"It's about the Granger girl… I've… I've started proceedings against her parents and filed to adopt her"

"I suspected you would do so" he said smiling at her. He rose from his desk and walked across the room to his wife and took her in his arms "You'll make a wonderful mother Tabby. Now me as a dad… I don't know about that one… I'm so scary" he teased receiving only a slap on the arm as a response.

"Albus, what they did to that poor child..." It was then that Minerva lost it. Crying into her husband's robes. She wished she had known sooner, that she could have helped sooner, instead she'd had to save the girl from a world so dark that she no longer deemed it worth living in. Albus merely held her while she cried and whispered to her how much he loved her, knowing that she needed his support much more than his reasoning right now.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes Hermione?" madam Pomfrey replied as she continued to ready the girl's potions

"When can I go back to Griffindor tower?" she asked eagerly. "Harry and Ron will be worried and… Well I don't really think I can explain this to them just yet."

"I understand, dear, but I believe Minerva plans on you taking a room in her quarters for a while." she said without looking up from her work. "you need to be properly cared for and Min wants to make sure that you're eating right and gaining back the weight you've lost"

Hermione nodded to herself. She'd expected something like this. Though maybe not this exactly, she figured they would check up on her, make her go through counseling, something. She wasn't sure how to respond to this, maybe if she just made herself look well, and put together, then they would forget about it? Then again this was Professor Mcgonagall, she didn't forget anything… her musing was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey fussing over her "For goodness sake Hermione, put down those blasted books and rest or I'll just keep you here till you've learned how to rest"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said dutifully putting her books away and lying down.

Hermione woke several hours later to Minerva gently stroking her hair. Noticing her stirring she smiled down on her "hello dear" she said sweetly. Her voice was soft and had an extremely calming effect on Hermione, she was as surprised as Minerva was to find herself smiling back at the older witch.

"hello, Professor" she said shyly.

"Poppy told me you were worried about explaining things to Harry and Ron. It's nearly dinner time, how about you come and eat in the great hall and you can tell them you haven't felt well and have been resting in the hospital wing. Does that sound okay to you?"

Hermione nodded "thank you, professor" Minereva continued at a mere whisper "I think I can get you out of here tomorrow, I'll have a talk with Poppy" Hermone giggled at her antics, causing Minerva's smile to widen. Maybe she could bring her back to the happy girl she'd known for so long.

"Come on dear, let's go and get some dinner" Minerva said offering her hand. She was a bit hurt when Hermione didn't take her hand, but she didn't press the matter. Hermione felt guilty about it, but couldn't make herself comfortable letting people touch her. Too many times she'd been hurt by her parents, letting her think they were pleased with her just to make her come close enough so that they could catch her and hit her… When Hermione tried to apologize Minerva hushed her, gave her a hug and told her that in time, she would come to trust her and that she wouldn't push her. Hermione smiled at her and the two walked to the great hall together, joking and laughing the whole way.

**Thank you guys so much for your favorites, follows and reviews, you've been super encouraging!**

**I know this is kind of a sucky chapter but I needed a transition chapter to help my writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. The characters and the world belong to JK Rowling**

Upon entering the great hall Hermione left Minerva and was promptly tackled and embraced by a very elated Harry.

"Hermione! Where in Merlin's beard have you been?" he cried, finally letting her out of his bone crushing hug. Hermione hugged back, though much more gently and responded with her best fake smile "I wasn't feeling very well so I spent a couple of nights in the hospital wing so madam Pomfrey could give me some potions"

"Well why didn't you tell me? I've been worried about you." he said his smile replaced with concern.

"It's okay, Harry, really it's not a big deal" she said with a rather convincing smile. Or at least, convincing to anyone who didn't know her as well as Harry did. He raised an eyebrow at her as he noticed her nervously pull down her sleeves. He knew she had a history of self harm because he'd caught her cleaning blood off her wrists one summer while they were visiting the Weasleys. Ever since he'd done his best to keep an eye on her, but he thought she'd stopped cutting herself when he caught her. After all, she'd promised…

"Harry quit looking at me like that and let's go get some breakfast." she said a bit nervously. Not wanting to push her any further in front of the other students, Harry decided to let it go until he could get her alone after classes.

They walked together from the great hall to their first class, potions, their most dreaded class. Harry hoped whatever was going on with Hermione wouldn't be made worse by whatever Snape had in store for them today… The class went well aside from the normal ten points taken from Griffindor after Hermione's attempt to help Neville not blow up his potion as well as the rest of the class. In fact all of the classes went remarkably well. Harry couldn't understand it, he knew he wasn't imagining it. Something was wrong, but after the tiniest slip, the tug of her sleeve, she was completely back to normal. How long had she been hiding something from him? And why wouldn't she confide in him?

They were in their last class now and his thoughts were interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall tapping her wand impatiently on the desk. "Mr. Potter is there something more important on your mind than my class?" she asked in a sharp tone. "n-no professor. Sorry." She nodded "well, as I was saying..." and she continued with her class leaving Harry to go back to his thoughts.

After classes were over Hermione tried to sneak off unnoticed, but found Harry following close behind

"'Mione?" he called after her. "hey, wait a minute. I need to talk to you"

"Yes, Harry?" she replied quietly

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. It's not like you to just… disappear."

Hermione was quiet for a moment not knowing how to respond, Harry quickly went on "Hermione I just want you to know you can talk to me. I want to help."

Hermione weighed his words. She did trust him and she knew that he would understand, after all, everything he had been through…

"Harry… I..." she started to cry, she couldn't think about it without crying, it was awful. How could she have done that to herself, to her friends?

Harry pulled her into a hug and told her to take her time and only say what she was comfortable saying. She appreciated his gentleness and started to go on. "I tried to… to kill myself Harry..." she whispered "I cut my wrists..."

Harry didn't let go, he held her more tightly and said "Oh, Hermione… I'm so sorry, what happened to drive you to that?" She couldn't bear it anymore, she gave in and told him everything, about her parents, about the beatings, all of it. She needed someone to lean on and here he was, offering his hand to pull her up and help her through this and in spite of herself, she took it.

Harry understood, all of it, he'd been starved and neglected and still was, when he went back to the Dursley's. He was glad that Hermione trusted him enough to share her pain with him. He wanted to be there for her. For as long as she needed.

While they were in the library studying later that day (well, okay, Hermione was studying, Harry was having a panic attack) Harry finally got up his nerve. After four years. "Hey Mione, can I ask you something?" he asked nervously

"yes Harry, what is it" she replied without looking up from her books

"well.. I was wondering… what do you think about us sort of. Teaming up? You know… like… quidditch?.." _Oh my word Harry where did you learn how to talk. You ask out your best friend and the best idea you could come up with was Quidditch? Merlin… _

"Harry, I don't understand what you're asking me. I don't play quidditch" though she knew full well what he was asking.

Harry groaned inward "you know… you wanna, be my girlfriend?" she spoke it in such a hurry and with such a blush that she couldn't help but giggle. "yes Harry, I'd love to" she said smiling. The first genuine smile she'd smiled in quite some time.

**Yes I know, it's pretty much fluff, but I had some requests for a Harry/Hermione pairing and I think it's gonna work out really well.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. The characters and the world belong to JK Rowling**

The next few days were extremely hard for Hermione, she had moved into one of the rooms in Minerva's private quarters and hardly had a moment to herself. Of course, Minerva didn't mean to micromanage Hermione, but she'd been scared so badly she felt she didn't have much choice.

"Hermione, dear!" Minerva called knocking on her young charges door "Come on or you'll be late for breakfast!"

the door opened and out came a very tired Hermione "Professor could I stay in this morning? I'm not really very hungry." she was almost whispering. She knew the answer, but she thought she would give it a try anyway.

"no Hermione, you may not." Minerva told her in a firm tone that left no room for argument "and young lady, if you use one more vanishing charm on your food you are going to be in serious trouble!" Minerva's words came with the glare that made even her 7th year students afraid

"Y-you knew about that?…." came the timid reply.

"Yes Hermione I did and I am very disappointed in you. If you can't eat what's in front of you then tell me and let me help you find something that will be easier for you to keep down. Okay?" She was much more gentle now. She knew that while Hermione was deliberately deceiving her, but it was only because she was sick and didn't know what to do, or how to ask for help.

"yes professor" she said sounding defeated

"that's another thing Hermione. You don't need to call me professor when we're alone. You may call me Minerva" Hermione only nodded, she looked distracted and that worried the older witch, but she didn't press her and simply told her to come along to breakfast. And she made sure to stress again how serious she was about the girl eating. Again Hermione only nodded and they walked to the great hall in silence.

Hermione couldn't focus on her breakfast, so she put very little on her plate and ate enough to make it look like she had eaten and then rushed off to her potions class.

She couldn't concentrate, she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who to talk to. She had dedicated counseling sessions with Minerva twice a week and was told to talk to her any time she needed outside of those sessions. But Hermione was too worried about being a bother, besides she didn't really want to talk to Minerva about it, but she needed some way to let it out.

These thoughts were (thankfully) interrupted by the low growl that was professor Snape's voice announcing that "they were to shut up so that he could start his class" Hermione was not her usual perky enthusiastic self and Snape took advantage of this at every opportunity.

When she didn't raise her hand to answer his questions he started with his snide remarks.

"whatever is wrong Miss Granger, not your usual annoying self today" he sneered "come now, we know you didn't forget the answers overnight" then he pushed her over the edge "well, I guess the know-it-all 'Princess of Griffindor' is just as worthless as we thought."

Hermione couldn't handle any more. She jumped up from her desk and ran from the room leaving Snape, Harry, and the rest of the class in shock. Harry tried to run after her, but was promptly thrust back into his seat by his professor.

Hermione ran until she got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which as always, was completely deserted. She locked herself in the far stall and sank onto the floor in the corner and let everything out. She knew she was worthless, why did he have to remind her? that's all she'd been able to think about all day. She couldn't get past what her father had done to her, had said to her…

"**you-worthless-little-freak" he yelled between kicks.**

**She was lying on the floor in the fetal position trying to guard as much of her body from his blows as possible. He was always bad, but when he drank he was a thousand times worse.**

**The blows continued until Hermione was unable to lift herself from the floor. He screemed at her, telling her how much he hated her and regretted bringing her into the world because of what she was. **

**That night she'd sobbed herself to sleep on the floor unable to move until her mother found her the next morning.**

Hermione had stopped sobbing by now and was pulling down her knee length sock to take out the blade that she kept hidden in it. She stared at the cold metal in her hands, thinking of how upset Minerva would be if she found out. But the sweet release Hermione knew would come outweighed her fear of the consequences. Hermione lifted her skirt up and first very gently pushed the blade against her upper thigh. She gasped as she felt the familiar sting of the cut and the warmth of blood trickling onto her skin. She moved the blade a fraction of an inch and cut again, this time much deeper. She continued until every thought, every memory, every pain of her past had completely faded away and she could breathe again. She ran blade under cold water and stowed it safely away in her left sock. Then she gently washed her cuts and heeded back to finish her classes for the day with renewed energy. She was rounding the corner when she ran straight into Minerva.

"Miss Granger, come with me please" she said in her most professor like voice.

She grabbed Hermione by the arm to eliminate any arguments the girl might have and half drug her to her office.

"have a seat Hermione" she said gesturing to the couch and sitting down in a chair across from her "now, I heard what Professor Snape said and it was completely uncalled for, but people have been looking for you for over an hour and I expect a full explanation." Minerva said much more harshly than she had intended. Hermione had scared her and she wanted to know where she had been.

It was then Minerva noticed that Hermione was shaking rather violently. Minerva moved over to Hermione and sat beside her setting her hand on her leg. Hermione flinched at the touch to her cuts, though Minerva didn't know that they existed. "Hermione it's okay, I'm not them, I'm not going to hurt you" Minerva put her arms around Hermione as she started to cry. "it's alright sweetheart, you're okay"

Hermione shook her head and pulled away from Minerva.

"I know this is more than just what Snape said to you. Please, talk to me. Tell me what's happened"

**I know, it's a horrible place to stop, but I'm really tired and I've had kind of a bummer day. Also. Come on you guys, do I have to beg you for reviews? Please review, you're reviews make my day:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_I know this is more than just what Snape said to you. Please, talk to me. Tell me what's happened"_

Hermione's eyes darted from Minerva to the floor. "I'm fine really, I'm overly tired and Professor Snapes words pushed me a bit too far." Hermione was doing her best to hide what had really happened after leaving Snape's classroom and Minerva could tell it.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry, but you will not be leaving this office until you've told me the truth. You are not a very good liar." Minerva was firm, but not unkind.

Hermione's face grew hot, Minerva knew her better than she thought. She let out a sigh and told Minerva what was wrong, how the flashbacks had come back again, conveniently leaving out that she dealt with her anxiety by cutting herself. Assuming that Minerva would be satisfied with her answer she announced that she was going to wash her face and go watch Harry's quidditch game. Hermione stood up unable to keep herself from wincing at the pain in her legs. She prayed Minerva hadn't noticed, but of course, she had.

"Hermione what happened? Where are you hurt?" She asked quickly standing up

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she replied with a convincing smile. Minerva raised and eyebrow at her. "Hermione the truth. Now" this time speaking in a manner that left no room for Hermione to argue. Then it dawned on her. H_ow stupid I am. She's hurt herself. That's why she was hiding. __She wanted to be alone so she didn't get caught._

"Hermione… you hurt yourself didn't you?" It was almost a statement more than a questions"n-no ma'am" Hermione replied trying not to panic.

"Hermione, I consider myself a very patient person, but I do not tolerate lying. Tell me where you hurt yourself or I will strip you and find out myself." Hermione knew she meant what it and she would not hesitate to follow through.

"I-I cut my thighs" she whispered

"I can't hear you, dear." Minerva said sternly making Hermione wince.

"I cut my thighs..." Hermione said again loud enough for Minerva to hear. Minerva wasted no time. "sit." Hermione looked at her in a bit of a daze "Hermione, sit." she commanded again, this time she complied.

She winced as Minerva lifted her skirt, she didn't want her to see, but there was nothing left that she could do.

Minerva gasped as she saw her young charge's legs. The cuts were much deeper than she had expected and there were more than she'd have guessed. "come on" she said helping Hermione off of the couch.

"w-where are we going?" Hermione asked nervously

"you're going to the hospital wing so Poppy can get you fixed up." she said as she led her out the door

"No, please don't make me show her" the girl replied suddenly sounding panicky

"Hermione you have to. These are much to deep for me to handle myself, Poppy will know how to help"

"but… please… I don't want Aunt Poppy to see" (she'd started calling her Aunt Poppy because she had so many checkups with her and had become so close she was like family)

"Hermione you don't have a choice in the matter" Minerva said dangerously close to yelling. However she knew that if she yelled she would send Hermione deeper into her shell. So instead, she took a deep breath and spoke in her usual calm manner.

"Hermione, I need you to go see Poppy because I've got to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but I can't let you disobey me about this" Hermione nodded sadly. "I understand" and she followed Minerva silently to the hospital wing

"Hello Hermione, dear!" said Poppy brightly as the two entered the room. "What can I do for you?"

"She's cut herself" Minerva said bluntly. Seeing that the two weren't quite getting along Poppy went ahead and took Hermione to examine her privately.

"Hermione, what happened?" Poppy asked confused "and I don't mean why you hurt yourself, we'll come to that. What happened between you and Min?"

"well…. I might have told her 'no' when she asked if I hurt myself the first time" Hermione said sadly. She truly was sorry…

Poppy sighed "as long as you've apologized she'll be okay, but I wouldn't suggest trying that again any time soon Hermione..." Hermione nodded

"Aunt Poppy?..." she asked timidly "could we please just get this over with?"

"of course dear, I'm sorry!" Poppy said gently lifting Hermione's skirt. She winced at the sight "Oh Hermione… W-why would you do this?" she asked tears filling her eyes. When Hermione didn't say anything she started to clean it and put a special mixture on it to help it heal. When she was done she looked Hermione in the eye and said "Hermione, promise me that if you ever feel like doing that again you will come to me, or Min, or Albus. Please?" Hermione nodded "I promise Aunt Poppy" then she looked down again, tears filling her eyes "d-do you think she's still mad at me?"

"no sweetheart, I don't. She could never stay mad at you" and with that she pulled her into a tight hug before taking her back out to see Minerva

When Minerva and Hermione had again reached their quarters Minerva sat down in the sitting room with Hermione and made them some tea.

"I have some news." Minerva said brightly "I received an owl today. Your…. Parents… trial is set for next week and they are confident that Albus and I will win. If so, we will be able to sign your adption papers immediately" Minerva was positively beaming with joy. Hermione was dumbstruck. They were really going to be her parents? It was so much more than she could have hoped for. She threw her arm around Minerva "oh thank you, thank you thank you!"

"Sweetheart you're going to be my daughter now, if you are comfortable you may call me 'mum'" Minerva told her gently. Hermione smiled wide "I can't remember the last time I was so happy" she squealed. And Minerva shared her sentiment, she and Albus had long wanted a child and they couldn't have asked for a better one.

**One week later**

The trial had come much sooner than Hermione wanted. She had begged her mother to let Harry come and Albus finally overruled and said that he could. She was incredibly relieved, having him there, one person she loved who wouldn't have to testify would make it a bit easier, since Minerva had to testify and Albus was head wizard of the Wizengamot (though for this case he was simply a member and another judge presided) she would have had no one with her. As they entered the courtroom Minerva and Albus seperated from them and Harry took Hermione to sit down. He was relieved to be allowed to come with them because ever since they had stepped into the Ministry of Magic Hermione had been shaking and in a panic. She was terrified that her "parents" would win the case and she would be forced to go back home with them…

She and Harry took their seats and as the judge stood up Harry protectively wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. She smiled at him in gratitude and took his hand. She leaned in and kissed his cheek "thank you Harry" she whispered. He leaned in returning her kiss on the cheek.

As the judge stood up Hermione again started to tremble again and Harry held her tighter.

The judge began, "the purpose of our meeting is to determine two things. First, to determine the validity of the charge of abuse and neglect of a child by John and Jean Granger, and second to determine the ability of Minerva Mcgonagall to parent said child." she spoke completely monotone.

"Miss Hermione Granger to the stand please." Hermione rose, starting to shake, Harry squeezed her hand "you're gonna be great Hermione. It's gonna work out." he whispered as she left him. She took the stand and the judge started her questions. "Miss Granger, I've been told your parents hit you, is this true" Hermione nodded her head. "the court requires a verbal answer Miss Granger" she said gently "yes ma'am, they did." Hermione said quietly." She could see her parents glaring at her across the courtroom and immediately dropped her eyes. The judge went on, "is it also true that they have, on multiple occasions, forced you to go several days at a time without food?"

"yes ma'am" the judge smiled at her respectfulness

"I have no further questions Miss Granger. Minerva Mcgonagall please take the stand"

Hermione walked trembling back from the stand and Harry helped her to sit down. The rest of the trial was a blur for Hermione, she couldn't think of anything but the past. She was snapped out of her daze by the judge about half an hour later.

"the court has conferred. On the charge of child neglect and abuse how do you find the defendants?"

Another witch stood, one she hadn't seen before

"Guilty your honor" the witch replied

"And in the matter of Minerva Mcgonagall. Do you find her to be a fitting parent for young Miss Granger?

"we do your honor" came the reply

Hermione had never been so happy. She had a family. A real one. She practically leapt into Minerva's waiting arms. And With Harry and Albus, they went home to Hogwarts, a very happy family.

**Little longer than normal, and I didn't proof read… Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not having a great day, my depression has been really bad lately, but writing calms me down and I wanted to give you guys an update:) so here we go**

The next few weeks were the best Hermione had ever had. She loved Minerva and Albus. She trusted them more than she ever thought possible.

Her parents memories had been taken away and they had been sent to muggle prison for malpractice as it wouldn't do for them to just disappear from the muggle world. She still had flashbacks and nightmares. It was Thursday night, she had told Minerva goodnight and gone to her room, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. The flashbacks had been awful today, and she still sick from dinner. She tied her hair in a quick knot and ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. _I ought to tell mum… but I don't want her to bother her… It'll be fine, I'll eat light tomorrow and make sure I keep it down this time._

She knew in the back of her mind she probably wouldn't keep her promise to herself, but his time she was determined to try. She was too tired to think about it anymore. She put on her pajamas and flopped onto her bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Minerva woke to a scream, she jumped out of bed and ran to her daughter's room to find her thrashing in her sleep. She didn't want to scare her by waking her up too quickly, but she couldn't let her keep on like that. She scooped Hermione into her arms gently and started whispering to her that it was alright. "Shhh, it was just a dream sweetheart. Just a dream…" she held Hermione tightly. The girl was sobbing now, deliriously begging her muggle father not to hit her. Minerva was struggling to keep her own tears at bay, the poor child. She wished she could do more.

Hermione's sobs quieted and Minerva whispered gently "Hermione dear, would you like to tell me about it?" Hermione shook her head, which was still buried deeply in her mother's dressing gown. She pulled away and wiped her face with her shirt. "I think I'm okay now…. Thanks mum." she whispered. Minerva smiled and pulled her into another tight hug. "Would you like me to stay with you sweetheart?"

"W-would you mind?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Not at all"

Minerva wrapped the girl in her arms and they fell into a very restful sleep.

**The next morning**

Hermione sat in potions next to Harry, dutifully reading their lessons holding hands under the desk. Harry kept trying to whisper something to her, but every time he tried Snape would look up from his books. Finally when class was over Hermione asked him what was so important that he almost got them detention for.

"well, there's this restaurant in Hogsmeade and… Ithoughtyoumightwannagowithmetomorrow" he mumbled it as quickly as he could. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Harry I'd love to go with you, but I have to ask mum"

"well….If she says no, we can sneak out under the invisibility cloak?" He said hopefully

Hermione laughed at him "deal" He smiled at her, returning her kiss

They suddenly realized how late they were and ran for their next class.

Hermione nervously approached her mother in her office…

"mum?

"yes dear?" Minerva replied looking up from her work

"Harry asked me if I would go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow. Can I?"

Minerva sat silently for a minute. She knew what being in public and with people did to Hermione. She could hardly handle the stress.

"You'd be with Harry the whole time?"

"yes mum"

Minerva thought for a minute. "alright Hermione, you can go." she said smiling

Hermione's face lit up and she threw her arms around her mother "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeeled and started out the door to tell Harry

"Hermione wait a minute…" Minerva said firmly, but kindly "I want you back in time for your regular appointment with Aunt Poppy okay? You know how the stress affects you..."

"yes mum, I'll be back" and with that she was out the door to find Harry

When she finally did find him she threw her arms around him and triumphantly announced that she was allowed to go with him. Harry gave her a wide smile.

"Finally, professor Mcgonagall is so strict, I didn't think she would ever let me take you on a date" he teased.

_A date. A proper date. With HARRY. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't ever remember being this happy._

**I know it's short, but as I said, struggling today and I wanted to devote the next chapter to their time in Hogsmeade**

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Harry and Hermione's first date after being together royghly a month and a half!**

Hermione woke up early that morning, she was much too excited to sleep. She jumped out of bed into the shower. The most important thing on her mind today was what she was going to wear, this was a nice switch. After her shower she pulled on her favorite short sleeve wine colored shirt and a black skirt. She tucked her shirt in and slipped on her favorite nude heels. This was her favorite outfit. She hoped Harry liked it…

She met her mother in their sitting room. Minerva looked up from the book she was reading and smiled "You look beautiful my dear, give me a twirl" Hermione blushed and gave her mother a quick twirl.

Her mother gave a smirk, "Hm, not trying to impress anyone are you" she winked at her daughter. Hermione blushed even deeper. "mum?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"would you… would you help me with my hair?" she asked shyly

Minerva was thrilled at the request. "Of course I will!" she said setting down her book "come on, let's go" she took her daughter's hand and led her to her bedroom. They sat together and her mother brushed out her wet hair, once all the knots were out, Minerva flicked her wand and Hermione's hair was dry. She started braiding her hair, hand moving skillfully as she pulled it up into a loose braided bun. Hermione was ecstatic, no one had ever done her hair before. She looked in the mirror and her face lit up, she turned and hugged Minerva "I love it mum! Thank you!" Minerva kissed her hair and smiled.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Now go meet Harry or you'll be late" Hermione practically beamed as she rushed out the door.

She met Harry at the gate with the other students. His mouth dropped open when he saw her. _Merlin she looks beautiful, _was all he could think. Hermione blushed crimson at his reaction and pushed his mouth back shut with a slight grin. "Mione… you look amazing" he said still wide eyed

"Harry stop it" She said shyly."

"No really, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek "Thank you Harry… we'd better go, we're falling behind" Harry looked up and realized she was right "Oops" he said with a sheepish grin. He grabbed her hand "come on, let's go" and they ran hand in hand to catch up with the others.

Hermione had always loved Hogsmeade, but it was even better with Harry.

First Harry took her to Scrivenshaft's quill shop. Hermione collected pretty quills and staitionary so they went to look around for a bit. Harry bought her a beautiful peacock quill that came with matching stationary. Hermione was dumbstruck she'd never received something so beautiful "H-Harry you don't need to do that" she said earnestly. Harry smiled at her "I know, but I want to" he replied putting his arm around Hermione's waist. She felt like the luckiest witch in the world at that moment. She could feel other students looking at her jealously, wishing that they were the ones being escorted by her-boy-who-lived. She smiled up at Harry and he suggested they keep exploring.

They went to Zonko's joke shop, they to Honeyduke's then to Dervish and Bange's and finally, to Madam Puddifoot's tea room. They talked and laughed at the adults who were giving them looks for ordering butterbeer in a fancy tea room. They had a wonderful time. They ate a light lunch and tried some of the dessert and stayed for well over an hour. "Harry?" Hermione said quietly "Yeah Hermione?"

"Thank you for giving me the best day ever" She said smiling and holding his hand across the table.

Harry smiled back and took a small jewelry gift bag out of his pocket without her noticing.

"Mione, promise me something?"

"Of course Harry, what is it?"

Harry pulled a small ring out of the bag and slowly slipped it on her finger. "I know we haven't been together long, but you've always been my best friend. This is a promise ring. I-I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me… That when we're old enough you'll be mine" He said all of it looking straight into her eyes. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The ring was stunning. A dainty silver braided band inlaid with three small sapphires. Hermione's birthstone. She stared at the ring "Harry this must've cost you a fortune, you shouldn't have spent this on me. I'm not worth that" she whispered. Harry squeezed her hand, "Hermione you are worth everything to me. Please, say yes."

Hermione got up from her chair and threw her arms around Harry.

"Harry James Potter you've made me the happiest girl in the world" she said looking straight into his bright green eyes.

Harry leaned in slowly, pressing his lips ever so gently against her softer ones, neither of them caring that almost eeryone in the room was now staring at them. After a few moments Harry pulled away. "Hermione I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too" she whispered quietly

Harry stood up and took her hand. "Come on Hermione, let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought we might go back to Hogwarts and sit by the lake for a while" Hermione smiled "I'd like that" Harry had known she would.

The laid on the ground by the lake holding hands and staring at the clouds. When it got later in the day and a bit chilly Harry wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She loved laying in his arms, listening to the pattern of his breathing and feeling his heartbeat. She felt safe, loved. And Harry, felt the same. Soon, they were asleep in each other's arms.

Minerva was pacing her husband's office.

"Minerva sit down you're making me tired just watching you" Albus said with a sigh

"Albus how can you be so calm?!" she asked hotly "Hermione is missing! She missed her appointment with Poppy and no one knows where she is!"

"Tabby" Albus started gently as he stood from his desk and walked over to his wife. "She is with Harry. Hermione will be fine." Minerva glared at him "I'm going to look for her" she said hotly.

"No Minerva, you've worked far too hard and I need you to rest. Hermione is fine. Severus is looking for them and I'm sure will find them soon" Ablus was now wrapping his arms around his wife. Minerva pushed him away, "No Albus, leave me alone." she flopped onto his couch tears in her eyes "Albus what if they aren't okay?" she asked, her voice breaking. Albus sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped her in his arms "Tabby she will be fine, stop worrying"

He knew how worried she was, but he refused to let her work herself any harder by searching when there were others equally capable and he couldn't search himself because he didn't trust her to stay put and rest. So he distracted her. Kissing and cuddling on the couch.

But they were interrupted. A sudden knock on the door. Minerva quickly pulled away and Albus spoke "You may enter" the door opened to reveal a very angry Severus Snape. Holding Harry by the shirt with his right hand, and a very panicky Hermione with his left hand. Harry was yelling at Snape to let Hermione go, but Snape had a death grip on her arm. Hermione was sobbing, she couldn't cope with this kind of manhandling. "I found these two asleep by the lake… cuddling" he said with a disgusted shudder. He shoved Hermione towards her mother. She stumbled and fell. He dropped Harry and stormed out of the room.

Minerva dropped to the floor by Hermione and wrapped her in her arms "Hermione you scared me so bad" she scolded gently

"Minerva" Albus said gently. "Why don't you take Hermione to your quarters to calm down while I talk to Harry. Minerva nodding and took Hermione through the floo.

"Harry my boy." Ablus started. Harry was terrified. He'd kept Hermione out much later than he was supposed to. "thank you." Albus said

_Wait what? he's thank me_

"Professor?" he asked cautiously

"Thank you Harry, for making my daughter happy. My wife is furious, but she will soon get over it. You've given Hermione something to live for. Be good to her, do not hurt her." Albus said clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'd never hurt her, Sir" he replied

"I know you wouldn't Harry… Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed, don't you?" he asked with his usual twinkle in his eye. "Yes sir, thank you" and with that, he left.

"Mum please we just lost track of time..." Hermione said quietly. Minerva was furious. "Do not make excuses, I expressly told you to be back in time to go see Poppy!" She was yelling now "Do have any idea how much you scared me!" Hermione shrunk at the sound of her yelling. She dropped to the floor, curling herself into a ball and sobbing. It was then Minerva realized what she'd done. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry" she whispered. She dropped to the floor and pulled Hermione into her arms. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Hermione shook her head

"No mum, I'm sorry." Hermione said ashamed. "We really didn't mean to mum… We fell asleep in the grass… nothing happened I promise"

"I believe you sweety, everything is fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you" Minerva helped her off the floor. "Come on, let's go wash your face and you can tell me about your day.

A few minutes later they were sitting on Hermione's bed together oohing and awing over the ring Harry had given her. Minerva knew they were too young, but she also knew that they would last and that Harry would take good care of her little girl.

**Pretty much a fluff chapter lol, but I had time today so I thought why the heck not?**

**please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so first of all, my apologies. I have been trying to use underscores to separate events and apparently the website makes them disappear so I will be doing something else for that. Also apologies for not updating often. And I was asked why the others didn't acknowledge Snape's disrespect towards Hermione, pretty much because I was half asleep writing it… I will try to in some way introduce retribution for that in a future chapter. So here we go. Oh btw did I mention that Hermione's MOM was a muggle and her DAD was a wizard? Oh I didn't? Well he is cause that's the only way for this chapter to work… sure, I know he called her a freak for being a witch, but that's because he gave up magic to be with her mother and he hated wizards. So yeah. Okay I'm going to stop justifying now. you've stuck with me this long.**

Minerva couldn't help but notice over the next several days that Hermione was far from her usual peppy self in her classes. At first she simply dismissed it and moved on. However, she was forced to take action when Hermione fell asleep in her class.

"Miss Granger." She said not unkindly, but with enough of a snap to wake her up

"Y-yes professor?

"I would like to speak with you, please stay after class"

"Yes ma'am" Hermione replied with a blush. She was so embarrassed! she'd never fallen asleep in a class before. She was sure she would be in loads of trouble.

"Hermione" her mother said gently when they were left alone in the classroom. "Come sit in my quarters and let's have a talk.

"Mum, I-I'm so sorry" Hermione stated as they sat together on her mother's sofa

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are not in trouble sweetie"

Hermione gazed up at her. _She wasn't in trouble? what's going on then?_ Minerva sensed her confusion and continued.

"What's made you so tired love?"

"I haven't been sleeping very well, it's nothing really" Hermione said doing her very best to blow it off as unimportant. Minerva however was not letting it go so easily. "It's the nightmares isn't it?" she asked gently laying her hand on her daughter's leg. Hermione couldn't speak, she merely nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione… Before I tell you this, I want you to know that my decision has been made and this is not up for debate." Hermione looked up at her mother completely lost. Minerva continued. "I believe it would be beneficial to your recovery for you to take a break from your classes" Minerva held up her hand as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "As I said this is not up for debate. I should have done this much sooner." Hermione nodded "I understand, but I'm not happy about it"

"I know dear, but it is for the best" Minerva stated simply. She knew there would likely be some arguments when Hermione realized how long Minerva intended to keep her out of classes, but they would deal with that a bit later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was positively bored out of her mind. She wasn't allowed to do any schoolwork and she knew she must be getting terribly behind, but Minerva had insisted.

Hermione got her morning mail at breakfast in the great hall, conveniently using the fact that she actually had mail as an excuse to leave without eating, a detail that did not go unnoticed by her mother.

Hermione rushed out of the great hall with her weekly muggle newspaper. Ever since she'd realized that she wouldn't be going back to the muggle world she'd started getting a paper. A part of her still loved that world. Missed the simplicity. But she didn't want to go back, only have brief looks at what was going on.

Hermione made her way outside to the lake. She sat under a tree, leaning against the trunk. She first opened her typical wizarding magazines, she loved magazines, she didn't care what she read, she just wanted to read something. After a while she picked up her muggle newspaper. Unfolding it she saw a picture of John Granger appear on the front page. Hermione couldn't breathe. She hadn't expected to see him, even in pictures really. She knew it was ridiculous, but the mere sight of her father sent her into a panic. She forced herself to look at it again, not being able to contain her curiosity. She gazed at his face, the face of the man who hurt her, the man who should have, above all others, protected her. He'd failed her, for as long as she could remember.

The headline suddenly caught her eye "Former Dentist John Granger Escapes During Transport" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly glanced over the article "John Granger…..escapes...transport...three days ago…" wait what? Three days? She was completely stunned. Suddenly she felt terrified. What if he found her? He was a wizard, he could get into Hogwarts, he could hurt her… Hermione jumped up and turned to head to back to the castle and find her mother.

Just as she turned around, a man stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello Hermione dear." he said smoothly.

Hermione winced at the sound of his voice. She was suddenly glued to where she stood. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. Suddenly he grabbed her, muttering a quick silencing charm before she could come to her senses and yell

"come on Hermione. Let's go catch up" he said rather darkly.

He drug her, kicking and fighting him just inside the forbidden forest so that they were out of view. He started to whisper to her. Just when she thought he couldn't be any scarier than when he was drunk and yelling. Here he was completely sober and whispering. She made a mental note that this was MUCH scarier.

"Hermione did you really think you would get away with it?" he asked throwing the first blow to her face. He shoved her to the ground. Hermione scrambled backwards trying to get away from him, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her by her robes causing them to rip. He shrugged "It's just as well. You won't be needing these" he growled yanking her robes off. Hermione was now sobbing so hard she couldn't fight him. He kicked her as she tried to get up sending her sprawled back onto the dirt floor of the forest he hit her again and again, she barely registered him removing the rest of her clothing as she blacked out. She tried to speak, tried to call for her mum, but she surrendered to the pain, losing herself in it.

**Yes I am stopping here because I wanted to emphasize what he did without writing a graphic rape scene….**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So so sorry for the delay you guys, I have been brainstorming, but I've had a lot going on. Birthday this week, I got sick, I got thrown off my horse so my body pretty much hurts everywhere including places I didn't know existed so yeah. Really fun week, but I'm back! So here we go….**

Hermione woke hours later. She couldn't remember where she was. Her head throbbed as she tried to lift herself off the hard, damp ground beneath her. She soon realized that she wasn't going to be able to get up. Slowly everything came back to her and she remembered where she was, the forbidden forest. She glanced around, how was she going to get out of here on her own? Her entire body felt like it had been run over by the Knight Bus. She was freezing, her clothes were strewn all about her in the small clearing, she inched herself over to the cloak she'd worn out to the lake. It took her several minutes but she finally got to it and wrapped it around herself. Everything had come back to her, every single touch, every single blow that he had laid on her. She felt entirely hopeless, broken, bruised, exhausted, freezing. She finally allowed her tears and emotions to get the best of her. She laid curled up on the ground, her body racked with sobs. She played the whole thing in her head over and over until her body gave out and she collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Professor Dumbledore had charged every staff member with the job of finding Hermione. They had been looking for hours. They started with the castle, and then began on the grounds, leaving the forest for last thinking it was the last place that she would go.

It was Hagrid who finally found her. She was lying limp on the ground her lips were blue from the cold as she looked as pale as a ghost. Once he got over the shock of seeing her there, covered only by a cloak, he scooped her up into his arms and started for the castle.

Hermione began to stir. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she panicked, trying to release herself from Hagrid's strong grasp. She was feverish and wasn't registering who had her.

"let me go! Let me go!" she screamed as she thrashed about "Daddy please! don't hurt me again!" Hagrid's heart broke at her pleas.

"'Ermione." he started gently "It's me. It's Hagrid" he whispered into her ear. He held her in his arms and whispered to her calmly until she calmed down and realized who was holding her.

"H-Hagrid?" She was shivering and disoriented and could hardly speak.

"Yes 'Ermione, it's me. You be quiet and rest. I'm taking you to professor Mcgonagall and Poppy"

and with that he took off at a run towards the castle yelling Minerva's name.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva met him at the door to the castle and quickly led the way, wand lit, to the hospital wing.

Hagrid gently set Hermione onto the bed, careful to leave her covered thinking she'd been through enough, and then took his leave saying that he would help inform the others

Minerva leaned over her daughter and gently pulled the cloak away. She winced at what she saw, and her long held in emotion let itself out and she started to sob.

"Minerva sit down" Poppy said firmly as she practically drug her to a chair. Poppy then rushed over to her patient and started performing diagnostics on her. She couldn't believe how bad it was, cracked ribs, bruised covering her entire body, she had a concussion, she had quite obviously been raped, she had several gashes still bleeding badly and she was running an extremely high fever.

Poppy started quickly casting cooling and healing charms on the young witch and doing her best to keep her own emotions in check see as how two hysterical older witches would be far from helpful. When Hermione was out of danger Poppy called Minerva over and proceeded to wake Hermione up.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she moaned. She started to say something, but quickly realized that she wasn't dressed and let out a squeal of surprise as she tried to yank up the sheets. Poppy stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder and laid her back down while Minerva pulled up the sheets.

"Hermione you need to lie still, you aren't all the way healed yet and I'll not let you make it worse on my watch" Poppy said firmly. Hermione only nodded and reached her hand out to Minerva who was still crying "Mummy?" she asked softly.

Minerva looked up and took her daughter's outstretched hand

"Yes sweetie, I'm here, what is it?" she asked gently. she'd never been so relieved in her life.

"Mum, hold me, please..." Hermione asked as she started sobbing anew. All she could think about was that day in the woods, she'd never hurt so bad, never felt so humiliated. She put out her other hand and Minerva quickly folded the sobbing girl into her arms "I'm here Hermione, I'm here" she said as she gently stroked her hair. Minerva couldn't help but cry with her. Poppy left them alone for a bit, closing the privacy screen and telling Minerva she would be back in a few minutes. Minerva pulled away for a moment and picked up the blanket at the end of the bed. She wrapped it around her shivering, crying child and then pulled her to her lap. She rocked Hermione in her lap until she had cried herself to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy had come back and performed a few more healing spells on Hermione and then given her a few potions before letting her sleep for the night. In the morning they would need to bathe her and pull the sticks and leaves out of her hair, but she knew it wasn't important enough to do tonight. The poor girl had been through enough without pulling her out of her sleep.

In the morning Hermione felt better. The potions had made a world of difference and though she was still sore, she was almost completely healed. She had been bathed and given some breakfast and was now sitting in her bed trying to get out of telling her mother what happened.

"Please mum, I just don't want to talk about it." her voice was a mere whisper and her face was as red as a Griffindor flag.

"Hermione please." Minerva started "You don't have to go into details right now. I only want to know who did this, and how they got to you." She was gentle, but very serious. Hermione knew she wouldn't give in so after several minutes of arguing she gave in and told Minerva everything that she wanted to know.

As soon as Hermione's story was finished Harry rushed into the room past an irate Poppy

"Harry James Potter you get back here now!" She yelled at him, but Harry ran ran to Hermione all the same and took her hands in his. Minerva stood and went to try to calm Poppy down and convince her that Harry was good for her right now

"Mione are you Okay?" Harry asked looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for coming to see me Harry, I hoped you would"

Harry smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. He asked for the whole story, and she told him everything through broken sobs.

Harry stayed with her until Poppy agreed to release her from the hospital wing, then he went to the great all for dinner (after arguing with Minerva for a few minutes that he should really stay with his girlfriend) and Minerva took Hermione to her room in their own quarters.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione, dear?" Minerva asked gently as she handed the girl a cup of tea. "are you okay?" Hermione's eyes had glassed over and she wasn't really paying attention. She merely nodded at her mother. Minerva was far from satisfied. "Hermione talk to me, please" she said setting her hand on Hermione's leg. Hermione flinched violently spilling her hot tea on herself "bloody..." she muttered the rest under her breath and her mother was glad not to hear it. Hermione jumped up and ran to change.

When she was sure she was done changing she stepped into Hermione's room. She found her sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap and her eyes down. Minerva sat beside her. "Hermione, I know this is hard for you, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me" she said gently." Hermione only stared at her. Minerva let out a sigh, "Hermione, tell me, please"

"No." came the curt reply, nothing more. Short, and simple.

Minerva was shocked, Hermione had never refused her like that before. "Hermione what's going on up there?" she said gently as she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Stop acting like you can fix me!" Hermione practically screamed at her as she pushed herself away. Minerva was in shock, yelling was not something she had come to expect from the girl. "what do you mean, **Swe****e****theart**?" she asked in her most calming voice. A voice not reciprocated by her daughter

"Mum I'm broken! BROKEN" she sobbed "He broke me. He took everything from me and now I'm useless. How could anyone ever love me." She practically dissolved into her mother's outstretched arms. "Oh Sweetheart" she said rubbing her daughter's back "You are NOT broken. What he did to you was horrible. And I know that this is going to be hard, but you are going to get through this okay?" Minerva said gently

"Hermione look at me"

Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to look at her mother "I **love** you. Do you understand me? I love you more than anything" she said holding her tightly. "Do you believe me?" Hermione looked up at the women she'd come to know as her mother and nodded. She did believe her. She didn't know how, but she knew with Minerva's help she would get through this.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please review! I'll try to have the next one up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello loves! Back again! I know, I've been gone forever… boring drama. So sorry!**

**Let me know how you like it!**

_**So** Slight insight, Mr. Granger was captured by the aurors and sent to Azkaban, but I didn't feel like putting that in so yeah_

Hermione was thrilled not to be in the hospital wing anymore, she couldn't stand having people fuss over her like they were. All she'd wanted was a hot shower and to be alone. Cleaning charms were wonderful and all, but she wanted to feel clean after what had happened. She turned the shower up as hot as she could possibly stand and stepped under the flow. She practically scalded herself in an attempt to feel clean again. She scrubbed herself until her skin was practically raw.

She reached over and dismantled the muggle razor she had insisted on using and turned the blade over in her hands. She knew in her heart that her mother was right. She wasn't broken, she supposed she wasn't actually "dirty", but she couldn't help it. She'd never felt so utterly disgusting. She wanted to forget about it. She wanted to feel like herself again.

She slowly drug the blade along her forearm, gasping at the sharp pain it caused, but it had done it's job. Everything was forgotten except for blade in her hand and the blood trickling down her arm. She did it again, this time deeper and quicker. The blood welled up as she continued to cut down her arm, careful not to let herself cut low enough that it would show if her robes slipped up her arm. She couldn't remember feeling such relief before, she could finally breathe again.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Hermione heard her mother's voice "Hermione?" She called "Are you almost done, Sweetheart? we'll be late for breakfast"

"Yes Mum! I'll be out in a minute" Hermione called back suddenly feeling very panicked.

She hopped out of the shower and cast a drying spell. Unfortunately she had no idea how to cast a healing charm, or even a simple charm to stop the bleeding. She glanced around the room for something she could use to stop it quickly before her mother became suspicious.

Minerva however was already becoming suspicious and decided to check on Hermione. If nothing was wrong, then Hermione would be a bit embarrassed, if something was wrong, the embarrassment would likely be the least of their worries.

Minerva slowly opened the door and asked Hermione if she was alright. Hermione jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. _Whatever happened to knocking?_ she thought as she tried to hide her arm and throw her towel around herself. She was too late, Minerva had already seen it. How could she not have? Her daughter's arm was absolutely dripping blood. Minerva couldn't bring herself to say anything, she was afraid that if she did it would come out a yell, not because she was angry, but because she was scared. Instead of speaking she moved the towel covering her daughter's arm and then held her hand for Hermione's "Let me see Hermione" she said gently. Hermione said nothing, she was angry, she knew her mother had only meant to check on her, but she had completely violated Hermione's privacy.

Minerva reached out and took her daughter's hand only to have it swiftly yanked away "You're right _professor_" She said coldly "We will be late for breakfast. So if you will please excuse me I would like to finish dressing" Minerva stared at Hermione in shock and pain. She was worried that she would pull farther and farther away from her, and do something drastic. Again. "Hermione watch your tone with me, young lady" Minerva said firmly. She reached her hand out once again "Let me see." Seeing that Hermione was about to argue she added "Now. Hermione Jean"

Hermione sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything to change her mother's mind. "Mum… could I at least get dressed first?..." she asked in a quiet voice. Minerva gave her a sad smile and flicked her wand at her daughter and then she was fully clothed. Hermione returned a small smile and held her hand to her mother. Her mother took her hand and turned her arm so that she could see the cuts. They were much deeper than she'd initially thought. Tears filled her eyes as she cast a healing charm, she couldn't prevent it from scarring, but she could take away the pain.

Hermione's eyes never left the floor, she couldn't even look at her mother. She followed as she was led to the sitting room and sat on the couch at her mother's instruction.

"Hermione, tell me what happened"

Hermione shook her head and gazed at the floor. She wouldn't tell her. How could she explain something like that? She'd just end up telling her how silly she was being.

Minerva layed her hand gently on her daughter's lap causing Hermione to jump. This hurt Minerva, but she could understand it. "Hermione..." She said gently "Please, I want to help. Tell me what's going on" she pleaded

Hermione's eyes filled with tears "Mum please, just leave me alone..." Hermione jumped up from the couch and ran to her room locking the door behind herself. Minerva let out a sigh _Doesn't she realize I can unlock the door?…_

Minerva walked over the door and stood for a moment. She didn't want to upset her more by unlocking the door… Maybe she would let her in. She knocked gently. "Hermione?… please let me in kitten, we need to talk. You don't need to try to fix this on your own" Minerva stood in silence, waiting and listening. She had nearly given up when she heard the lock click and the door opened a crack. Hermione stood in front of her, eyes down, face streaked with tears. "can I come in?" Minerva asked gently. Hermione nodded her head and opened the door. Minerva led Hermione to the bed and sat down beside her. "Alright sweetheart, now, tell me what happened."

**I am so so sorry I've taken forever. My life has been drama filled…. Please let me know what you think, it's short but I wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Minerva led Hermione to the bed and sat down beside her. "Alright sweetheart, now, tell me what happened."_

"I...I" Hermione started but couldn't get anything out. She hardly knew herself why she had done it.

"Hermione look at me child" she said reaching out and tipping Hermione's head up. "I'm not upset, you can tell me"

"mum I… I don't know. I just couldn't handle it anymore. What he did to me… I couldn't get away from it, that's the only way I know how to..." her voice was ashamed, almost a whisper.

Minerva wrapped her arms around her and rocked back forth whispering soothingly to her now sobbing child. She wasn't sure how to help her. All she knew to do was be there for her and talk to her. She was going to have to keep a much closer watch on her…

Hermione managed to stop her crying and pull away from her mother "I'm sorry mum" she said in a low voice, head down. "Hermione don't apologize." Minerva replied gently "you were never taught to cope properly, child. This isn't your fault. We are going to get you through this." Hermione gave a her mother a small smile and wiped a single tear from her cheek "thank you mum." Minerva smiled down at her "come on kitten, let's get you something to eat" Hermione grimaced at this idea. She wasn't used to being allowed to eat, much less invited to. "I'm alright mum, thank you though" she never knew how to respond to this… "Hermione..." Minerva let out a sigh "It wasn't a question. You need to eat. It will make you feel better" she took Hermione's hand and led her to the table. "Winky!" Minerva called.

"Mistress called for Winky" came the house elf's squeaky voice

"Yes Winky, could you please bring some food up for myself and Hermione?"

"Yes Miss, Winky will be right back!" she squeaked enthusiastically and with a pop, she was gone.

"really mum, I'm not hungry" Hermione tried to assure her mother

Minerva sighed at her "Hermione, you will eat or I will take you to Poppy" Hermione's eyes widened at her mother's threat. She answered in a rather defeated tone "Alright… I'll try."

"that's all I ask sweetie" Minerva said with a smile

They were interrupted by the pop of Winky's apparition. "Winky has brought food for Mistress and Little Miss!" the house elf said excitedly. Minerva smiled and thanked the elf. Winky blushed and was gone as quickly as she'd come.

Minerva set a plate in front of Hermione and then sat down to eat herself. She hoped that seeing her eat would encourage Hermione to do the same. She watched as Hermione pushed the food around on her plate and occasionally took a small bite. Hermione… I'm going to need you to do a bit better than that if you want to avoid a trip to Aunt Poppy" Minerva told her gently. Hermione nodded and ate a bit more.

When she'd eaten about half she looked up to her mother "Mum…? I-I don't think I can eat anymore and keep it down" she whispered sadly. Minerva frowned, she was worried about where it would go if she couldn't get some weight on her daughter. However she was satisfied with her efforts. "thank you sweetheart, you did well" she said with a smile. Hermione smiled seeing that her mother was pleased. _At least I've managed something right _Hermione thought to herself.

Minerva broke her from her thoughts by placing a hand on her shoulder. She had an idea she wanted to try, something to raise Hermione's spirits. "Hermione, how do you feel about some boating or maybe a swim?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the idea "R-really? Boats? Swimming?" Minerva laughed at her enthusiasm "Yes, boats and swimming" she replied with a smile

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

an hour later Hermione and her mother were stepping into a small canoe and heading out on the great lake.

Hermione had a wonderful time, she loved watching the fish and the giant squid under the water, though they made her change her mind about swimming… they laughed and talked for well over two hours. Hermione couldn't remember when she'd had a nicer time. She had a family again, a real one!

"Mum?" Hermione asked from the opposite side of the boat "yes dear" came the kind reply "I-I… never mind. Sorry"

"No dear, what is it?" Minerva prodded gently.

"I just… I'm really tired. I don't think I can stay out here much longer..." she said in a meek voice. Minerva wanted to kick herself. _What had she been thinking? The poor girl was malnourished, hardly out of the hospital wing after being beaten and raped, and was generally very weak. Why on earth had she thought this would be a good idea?_

"Oh Hermione dear I'm sorry"

"Oh no! I've loved it. I haven't had this much fun in forever! I just got sort of tired… I'm sorry mum"

"No dear, I'm glad you had fun. Lets get you back and get you rested"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

back in their rooms Minerva helped Hermione into some comfy clothes and sat with her on the couch. She could tell the poor thing was absolutely exhausted, she wasn't sure how she'd missed it before…

"Hermione are you alright?" Minerva asked with concern

"Yes mum, just tired." Hermione said snuggling into her mother's robes

Minerva wasn't sure about her response, but she would see how she was after she had rested. It didn't take long before Hermione was asleep. Minerva picked her up and laid her in bed and left her to rest.

**okay, so tbh I feel like this story sucks and I may not write anymore, I'm losing my touch...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was informed that I should continue… We'll see how this goes.**

**Sorry updates are few and far between, my life is kinda sucky right now…**

"Albus we've got to do something different this just isn't working." Minerva said in a tired voice "I don't have any idea how to help her."

Albus put his arms around his wife "Minerva you are doing wonderfully. I have seen remarkable improvement in Hermione. Don't sell yourself short" He said gently

Minerva pecked him on the cheek "Thank you Albus, I needed that"

He smiled at her "Alright now go check on our kitten and get some rest"

Minerva nodded, she hadn't realized just how tired she was. She gave her husband one last kiss and headed off to check on their daughter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva opened the door to Hermione's room as quietly as she could. She didn't see what she'd expected. She hadn't really expected anything to be wrong, she just felt better checking. However, she found Hermione with her face buried in her pillow, her entire body shaking with sobs. Minerva made her way quickly over to the bed and wrapped her sobbing daughter in her arms.

Hermione panicked, begging her mother not to hurt her and pushing herself away "No! No please! don't hurt me, I'll be good I promise!" she cried through her broken sobs. Minerva only held her tighter. "shh, It's alright Hermione, it's me. It's mum" she rocked back and forth and rubbed her back soothingly. It took a few minutes, but soon Hermione was calm and simply sat cuddled into Minerva.

"Hermione what happened? Was it a nightmare?"

Hermione nodded into her mother's robes "I'm sorry… I-I thought it was him, I don't know why" she cried hopelessly.

"It's alright dear. I understand, but he will never hurt you again. I won't let him" Minerva soothed.

They sat in each other's arms for the next several minutes. Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling so safe. "mum?' she murmured "Yes Hermione?"

"C-could I sleep with you tonight?.."

Minerva smiled at the request "Of course you can. Let's go get some rest"

Minerva led the way to her bedroom and helped Hermione into bed. She went and got ready herself and came back to find Hermione looking rather dejected.

"Are you okay kitten?" She asked gently as she slid into bed and put an arm around her daughter. Hermione nodded and replied "I'm trying to forget, but I can't"

It saddened Minerva greatly. No child should have to go through what Hermione was. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Hermione you're not going to forget, but you're going to get through it and you're going to be stronger than you've ever been before"

Hermione snuggled into her mother "thank you Mum" she whispered before they slid into the pillows and fell asleep still wrapped in each others arms. It was the best night's sleep Hermione had gotten in a very long time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione woke to a gentle shake from her mother "come on dear, it's almost time for your check up with Aunt Poppy. Get up and get dressed"

Hermione groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She had no intention of getting out of bed for this. She hated check ups. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her daughter's reaction. "Hermione get up" Minerva repeated. Hermione mutter under the pillow "I don wan ooh go" Minerva let out a sigh "up" she said and pulled the pillow from Hermione's grasp. "Mum please… I don't want a check up"

"I know, but it's important. It won't take long. Go get ready"

"Yes mum" Hermione said sounding defeated.

Twenty minutes later she found herself in the hospital wing with a rather irate Poppy.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU SHOULD TELL ME MINERVA!?" She cried when she saw the cuts on Hermione's legs.

"Poppy calm down" Minerva said evenly "I handled it and everything is alright. You're upsetting Hermione" Minerva glanced towards Hermione who had her eyes glued to the floor and was trying to tune the two older witches out. Poppy continued to bicker with Minerva and Hermione finally got up and walked to the door.

"Poppy" Minerva said holding a hand up and walking towards Hermione "Poppy stop"

She reached her daughter and took her hand "Hermione I'm sorry" she said gazing into her tear filled eyes. Poppy looked ashamed "Yes Hermione, we shouldn't have fought" the mediwitch added meekly

Minerva led Hermione over to the bed and sat her down.

Poppy finished checking Hermione and took Minerva aside.

"Min she's been vanishing her food again"

"W-what? Poppy are you sure?" Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. They'd discussed this.

"Yes, she's lost six pounds since last week"

Minerva stared at her blankly for a moment before responding. "I will speak to her… I thought she was doing so well..."

Poppy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder "She's gonna be okay. We just have to keep a closer watch on her" Minerva nodded "I'll take her to our rooms and talk to her"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Okay, for something that took so long to write and so much thought, this is crud, and I apologize**


End file.
